1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp fixing member, a backlight assembly having the same, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information processing apparatuses for processing massive data in a short time, and display apparatuses displaying the data processed at the information processing apparatuses as an image have been actively developed.
As a representative display apparatus, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and so forth. Among them, the organic light emitting device displays an image using light emitted from an organic light emitting layer, and the PDP displays an image using plasma generated internally. Meanwhile, the LCD device displays an image using light provided to liquid crystals of an LCD panel from the outside. That is, the LCD device requires external light for generating the image.
To generate the image from the LCD device, most of the LCD devices include a backlight assembly for providing light to the liquid crystals.
The backlight assembly includes a light source, and optical members improving brightness and brightness uniformity of light generated from the light source.
Examples of the light source used in the backlight assembly may include a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode florescent lamp (HCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), and the like.
Examples of the optical members employed in the backlight assembly may include a light guide plate, a diffusion plate, a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, and the like.
Recently, as a diagonal length of a display screen in the LCD device becomes greater, more light sources are mounted on the backlight assembly. Particularly, in case of using the CCFL or the HCFL as the light source, a plurality of CCFLs or HCFLs may be disposed in parallel inside a receiving container receiving a display panel.
Thus, since the lamps disposed under the display panel may be easily damaged due to vibration and/or impact applied from the outside, rings are generally disposed on outer surfaces of the lamps for absorbing the impact. The rings inserted onto the outer surfaces of the lamps for absorbing the impact mostly include elastic materials having elasticity.
However, since the rings absorbing the impact and/or vibration applied to the lamps comprise the elastic materials, it is difficult to accurately dispose the lamps at designated locations. Moreover, the rings should be assembled onto every lamp, which causes assembly time to be increased, and also causes assembly failures to frequently occur.